Aquela noite
by aposentada
Summary: O que pode acontecer entre um Harry bêbado e um Draco cheio de segundas intenções? Slash HPDM, one-shot.


" Malditos bêbados!" , pensou Draco Malfoy, após quase bater de frente em um casal especialmente bebum. " Poderiam se agarrar em outro lugar", pensou, esquecendo porém, que haviam sido muitas as vezes que ele se encontrara no mesmo estado.

Estava acontecendo o Baile de Inverno. Dumbledore resolvera fazê-lo como uma espécie de prêmio , aos, segundo ele, " alunos que tiram resultados exemplares" , que, segundo ele, eram numerosos. "É um prêmio a Granger, resumindo a história", pensou Draco. Ele sabia, que, na verdade, Dumbledore dera esse baile simplesmente para distrair os alunos. Voldemort ficava cada dia mais forte, e notícias sobre massacres eram cada dia mais comuns no Profeta Diário, e nada melhor do que um Baile para tirar da mente dos alunos a ameaça do Lorde das Trevas.

E o Baile estava especialmente animado, em parte, desconfiava Draco, porque Teodoro Nott, seu colega da Sonserina, havia derramado no caldeirão de cerveja amanteigada a " Poção de abrasar corações", que nada mais fazia que deixar as pessoas, digamos assim, mais "animadinhas", segundo as palavras do próprio Teodoro. " Animadinhas, sei", Draco pensou. Ele realmente vira vários eventos chocantes naquela noite, por exemplo, Hermione Granger de blusa meio aberta e a calcinha no chão em meio a um belo amasso com Ronald Weasley no corredor do segundo andar. Embora Draco tenha ficado abobado, observando a cena paralisado por uns bons cinco segundos, Granger e Weasley nem deram sinal de se incomodar. Na verdade, nem deram sinal de perceber o observador. " Devia se chamar Poção da sem vergonhice", pensou Draco. " A cegonha vai ficar ocupada trazendo bebês nos próximos meses", pensou, divertido, terminando de beber a garrafa de Whisky e jogando-a no chão.

Havia acabado de virar a esquina do corredor do primeiro andar, em direção as masmorras, quando viu.

Definitivamente, era uma cena inacreditável.

Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu, estava cambalendo pelo corredor, vindo em direção a Draco, sem, no entanto, dar sinais de percebê-lo. Havia conseguido ficar mais descabelado que o costume e estava com as roupas completamente amassadas. Com certeza estava bêbado.

" Mais espera aí... será que Nott colocou na cerveja alguma coisa a mais", pensou Draco, ainda completamente incrédulo com a cena. " Para o Potter ficar nesse estado....". Mas as respostas as dúvidas de Draco vieram num instante: assim como ele, Potter vinha uma garrafa de Whisky. " Provavelmente bebeu até se acabar" pensou Draco, divertido. " Quem diria, o Cicatriz virando bebum!"

" Olá, olá Malfoy"

Draco sobressaltou-se. Ficara perdido nos seus pensamentos apenas durante um segundo, o suficiente para Harry se aproximar. Ele estava como os olhos estranhamente gentis e a voz doce. " Definitivamente está de porre" pensou Draco como seus botões, aliás, inexistentes na sua camisa, já que Pansy, meio " empolgadinha" com a cerveja, havia se encarregado de arrancá-los, ao tentar agarrar Draco.

" Malfoy falei com você, não vai me responder?"

Draco havia saído do ar de novo. Estranhamente animado com aquela situação, endirentou-se de forma a olhar Harry nos olhos e respondeu:

" Potter, você não está normal."

Não sabia porque estava falando nisso.

" Porque eu não estaria normal", respondeu Harry docemente.

" Além de estar bêbado, você está me tratando bem." Respondeu Draco, num tom um pouco mais animado do que pretendia.

" É que quando estou bêbado eu fico mais amável com as pessoas" , disse Harry, meio suspirando.

Depois disso, as coisas aconteceram muito rápido.

Harry havia caído para frente, como se fosse vomitar. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Draco segurou o " rival" e praticamente o arrastou para um banheiro quase do lado deles. Chegando lá, empurrou Harry de encontro a uma pia. O garoto não precisou de segundo recado: deve ter vomitado toda a comida desde o almoço do dia anterior na pia de mármore branco, cuidadosamente limpa pelos elfos poucas horas antes.

" Obrigado" falou Harry, limpando a boca e o rosto depois de vomitar.

" De nada" respondeu Draco " mas da próxima vez vê se não fica de porre"

O outro garoto demorou um pouco para responder, já que estava bochechando água, para tirar o gosto de vômito da boca.

" Tarde demais" respondeu Harry por fim , com um ronco de riso " já sou um bêbado irremediável"

Ele virou-se para encarar Draco. O garoto loiro, por sua vez, sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo: a água com que Potter havia se lavado havia tornado sua blusa leve, que era azul clara, quase transparente, deixando a mostra a bela musculatura do garoto. Draco pode de deixar de assumir, interiomente, que o garoto era muito bonito.

Harry obviamente percebeu essa observação nada inocente de Draco. Riu jogando a cabeça para trás, deixando a mostra o belo pescoço de forma tão lasciva, que Draco sentiu vontade, por um momento, de enterrar os dentes nele.

Harry retomou a posição original e encostou-se na pia, de braços cruzados. Ficou calado bastante tempo, recuperando-se do ataque de riso e observando o outro garoto, e quando abriu a boca, foi para fazer uma pergunta surpreendente:

" Draco, você sente atração por mim?"

Malfoy sentiu seu corpo todo balançar ao ouvir essa pergunta. " O Potter está louco ou o quê". Mas logo o velho gênio Malfoy se manifestou. " Se Potter quer brincadeira, é isso que vai ter", pensou, mal conseguindo evitar a animação na sua mente, que agora havia começado a imaginar várias coisas nada ortodoxas com o moreno. Olhando para Harry, que por sua vez mordia o lábio esperando a resposta de forma incrivelmente sensual, respondeu com um leve tom de cinismo enfeitando suas palavras:

" Ah sim.... com certeza", disse, arrastando as sílabas. Agora estava frente a frente com o outro garoto.

Passou as mãos pelas costas deles e o empurrou de leva, fazendo-o se sentar na pia, meio encostado no espelho. Com a mão livre, acariciou a face do moreno, seu nariz, seus lábios. Sua mão foi descendo até o mamilo, o qual apertou de levinho. Harry gemeu e fez menção de beijá-lo, mas Draco o impediu, pondo um dedo em seus lábios:

" Potter, você sabe que vai se arrepender disso amanhã, não sabe?"

" Sei sim. Mas todo mundo fica bêbado e faz suas merdas na vida. Não que essa seja uma delas, é claro"

Harry sorriu travessamente durante um instante, e depois colou seus lábios com o do belo Príncipe da Sonserina. E ficaram lá por toda a noite, tendo apenas o luar que invadia o banheiro como testemunha.

N/A: Bom, eu escrevi essa fic pensando em ser one-shot, mas se vocês forem bonzinhos e deixarem assim, uns 20 reviews ou mais, eu faço uma continuação, contando o dia seguinte...... Hummm, gente, assim: eu SEI que a fic não ficou uma maravilha, mas compreendam, por favor, que é a minha primeira e que logo eu melhoro.....


End file.
